Abstract This training program in translational Neuroscience has been funded for the past 34 years, and involves the Departments of Neurology, Neurosurgery, Pediatrics, Internal Medicine, Anesthesia, Emergency Medicine, Human Genetics, Radiology, Cell & Developmental Biology, Cardiovascular Medicine, Pathology, and Epidemiology at the University of Michigan and the VA Ann Arbor Health System. Our preceptors' expertise spans the whole Neuroscience translational continuum from basic mechanistic work through preclinical research and clinical research to health services research. We train basic scientists and clinicians to conduct . research across the whole Neuroscience translational research continuum. We offer laboratory and clinical science training in neurodegenerative disorders, neuromuscular diseases, neuroinflammatory disorders, stroke, systems neuroscience, and health services research. Mentored research under the direction of established, productive investigators is the central pillar of this program. Mentored research experiences are complemented by appropriate formal education and a well-defined Core Program to advance rigorous scientific training and career progression. Laboratory based research training is largely a project oriented approach with careful mentoring by trainee preceptors. All trainees in clinical science programs are required to complete a Master's Degree, either the School of Public Health's Master's Program in Clinical Research or a unique Health Services Research Master's Program. Trainees are biomedical scientists who seek training in disease- oriented neuroscience and clinicians - neurologists, neurosurgeons, pediatricians, or other physicians - who have completed clinical training and select a laboratory-based or clinical research career. Trainees are selected competitively by the program's Executive Committee. Trainee recruitment includes a strong diversity outreach program with a ?bridging? program connecting this training program to NINDS sponsored programs aimed at increasing diversity in Neuroscience graduate student education and a particularly strong connection to the University of Puerto Rico. This training program is embedded within the rich research environment of the University of Michigan which includes a highly collegial and interdisciplinary neuroscience research community, excellent core resources for biomedical research, and strong resources for clinical and health services research. The latter include a very strong School of Public Health, a Clinical and Translational Science Award (CTSA) program, and the Institute for Healthcare Policy and Innovation, the largest academic health services research program in the USA. Individual mentors are responsible for guiding their trainees in generating research proposals, supervising trainees' work, and evaluating trainees' performance with additional mentoring provided by discipline specific committees for each trainee and general oversight by the Executive Committee. Our prior trainees have been successful in proceeding to productive careers and we annually turn away excellent applicants. For this reason, we propose to increase our trainee number to 5 postdoctoral fellows/year.